The Half Human Half Monster
by Ambie1234
Summary: Full summary enclosed. Rated T for blood and teen actions. Similer to my story Renesmee's Story. Minor OOC's.
1. A Vampire and a Half

**Summary- ok it's my first twilight and the last air bender crossover. And if you read on you will notice I know more about twilight. BTW if you have not read Breaking Dawn (#4 in the twilight saga) and try to read this story you will be dead lost. Anyway in this story it takes place right after Zuko and Aang get back from the Sun Warriors (I think that is what they're called) and came face to face with those dragons.**

**To inform you Renesmee's mother was killed when she was born. Jacob still imprints on her but they are separated and are looking for each other. Nessie travels with her dad (but calls him her brother) and they follow the avatar secretly to make sure he isn't killed. Renesmee and Edward are tired of the humans fighting in the war and that's why they are protecting Aang. **

**The GAang will soon learn secrets no human is allowed to know. Also Zuko and Mai are broken up and Sokka and Suki are separated. Will Zuko and Sokka fall for a certain beautiful pale girl. How will Edward handle it and wait to see what Jacob has to say. **

(Narrator's POV)

The GAang was joking about the dragon dance when Toph felt some footsteps come towards the temple. These footsteps didn't feel like a normal human's pace.

"Hey guys I can feel someone coming. Well I know it's someone carrying someone else."

"Do you know who they are?" wondered Aang.

"Nope."

"Wait I can see a pale figure over there in a distance", said Katara.

The figure was only a few yards away now, which made everyone jump.

"Are there any healers here that would heal my sister?" asked Edward – though he knew Katara would help.

Katara spoke up, "I can. How did she get these wounds?"

**(Picture more scars than what Jasper had shown Bella in Eclipse. And she is bleeding.)**

"I will explain later. Please hurry, she only has minutes", Edwards voice was hard.

When he put her down on the edge of the fountain everyone stared at the broken girl as Katara pulled out a little drop of the magic water. And soaked it in to her unusual bite marks. Everyone saw an unusual liquid leave the marks. **(Venom)**

Katara offered for her to stay in her room.

Sokka and Zuko didn't know why they started having feelings for a girl they don't even know.

Some gnaws were around her stomach and arms. Edward wouldn't explain their story until Nessie woke up.

An hour later she did and stood up to stretch out when Zuko walked in on her.

"How are you standing up? You can't possibly be healed", he said.

"My brother will explain. I'll be down in a bit", the mood suddenly turned very awkward. "I'm Renesmee Cullen", she said.

"I'm Zuko", he held out his hand. Renesmee looked at him; her eyes flickered to his hand. If she shook it, she might accidently send off a thought without intending. Or if nothing was sent to his head, her body temperature would just stir up more questions that she would have to repeat the answers to the others.

"All right", he muttered to himself. He decided to leave and join the others.

"Ok we are all here. And you owe us some explanations'", said Toph acting all tough to the stranger.

Edward started "I'm Edward by the way. I am not human – I live a very different life than you", he paused to try and find the right words. "My sister, Renesmee, and I", he struggled again, "we are blood drinkers, or – as humans call us – vampires."

Everyone froze.

"I'm not like the others of my kind; I only drink the blood of animals – which is very, _very _rare. I am one hundred and fifteen years old. Vampires are different than the ones you've heard from myths because it's daytime and I'm not in ashes, though I am not allowed in the sunlight – I'll show you later. I have super speed, hearing, and strength. Also some of us have a special power we call gifts, mine is mind reading."

"Oh yeah, what am I thinking of", asked Sokka.

"You're sick of vegetables and need meat", though Edward didn't share all his thoughts out loud.

"Wow he's good."

"Anyway about six or seven years ago I met a human named Bella. We got married a few years later – she got pregnant and was killed during labor, because the baby was half vampire half human."

Nessie could hear from the room and looked down.

"And Renesmee is not my sister . . . she's my daughter."

No one dared to say anything.

Nessie walked by her dad.

"I guess I'll take it from here. Well I guess I could show you."

She walked up to Aang and took his hand in her palm and showed her past and about her.

"Wow, how did you. . ."

"I can project my thoughts into another person's head, the exact opposite of my dad's gift."

"Cool show me" said eagerly Katara.

She showed Katara, then Toph – who was surprised –, then Sokka, then Zuko.

Edward took over. "And killing a vampire is difficult . . . to humans because it seems like we are made of concrete. Except for Renesmee. To kill one you must rip them to pieces and burn them. Vampires can put themselves back together, also another thing Renesmee can't do."

"So how did Renesmee get the scars", Katara wondered.

"We were fighting a Newborn army. They are vampires that were just changed. They are the most blood thirsty vampires out there. They won't be able to stop themselves from slaughtering a whole town."

"Wait why were you fighting Newborns", wondered Aang.

"Well vampires try to train Newborns to fight for hunting grounds or territory. We were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Then Nessie spoke, "And we were actually following you guys to make sure nothing more happens to Aang before the comet. We are tired of watching humans fight this war."

Aang asked.

"What about when Azula shot me with a lightning bolt? You two weren't there."

"Because we knew Katara could heal you. We won't disturb human nature unless it's the only option", she said yawning.

"Well it's getting late. We should probably go to sleep. You want to join us to protect Aang?" Katara went on.

Nessie looked at her dad. "Sure but I can't stay."

"Why not?" Nessie asked.

"Nessie I'm searching for Jacob for you".

"Oh, thank you dad."

They hugged and Edward disappeared.

Everyone smiled that their new friend was coming with them.

Toph got to speak. "Are you sure you can sleep on the ground Renesmee."

"Nah, I've slept on worse."

"Who's Jacob?" Sokka spoke up.

"Um he is just a family friend."

**Please review.**


	2. The Monster

Zuko's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night; I had a nightmare about vampires. We formed a circle around the fountain as our sleeping arrangement.

I was next to Renesmee who was still asleep. She looked so peaceful. I wondered how her dream was going. I know I shouldn't be looking at other people's thoughts when they didn't know.

I gently put her hand on my cheek.

Renesmee's POV

I was having the same dream I had every night. Well it wasn't a dream it was a nightmare that really happened.

I was still in my mother's stomach when I heard someone shouting at her.

**(The part in Breaking Dawn when Jacob went for a ride in the car and when he came back Edward informed him that Leah made Bella cry.)**

"Bella that monster in your stomach is killing you. Why on earth didn't you have Carlisle kill that thing before it started growing rapidly? It's already broken three ribs. After the thing is born it probably has no reason in living", the words echoed.

My mother started crying, I tried to curl myself into a smaller ball to slow my growth down, but I may have made things worse.

(Dream skips to Bella giving birth)

I heard my mother's breathing slow down as she told me her last words.

"Oh, my beautiful Renesmee never let anyone convince you that you are a monster, because you're not. I love you. . ."

My father turned me around so the last thing I saw of my mother wouldn't be her dying.

Zuko's POV

I gently put her hand back. Unable to think about what I just saw. I wanted to tell that Leah girl that Renesmee has all the reason of living. And I notice the one thing me and Renesmee have in common.

We both lost our mother.

For some reason I felt drawn to Renesmee.

**(As mentioned in breaking dawn she has sort of an attraction gift.)**

Narrator's POV

The sun was just starting to rise, when a bomb went off. Everyone scrabbled to their feet and went for cover. Renesmee was fast enough to push Katara out of the way of falling rock.

They were able to sneak away – Zuko suggested Ember Island.

It took all day to get to Ember Island. When the GAang got there they just played on the beach and in the water. Zuko was annoyed that no one took the comet seriously. Renesmee didn't get to surf with Katara because Toph wanted to know what everything looked like.

Eventually Zuko shared his knowledge about the comet and Aang had to work harder on fire bending.

That night they all went in the living room of the house.

"Renesmee, don't you think your dad will get tired after all the running around. Where will he sleep?" wondered Katara.

"Oh uh, my dad doesn't sleep."

"Never?"

"Not at all."

Later that night everyone was asleep but Renesmee. She was sitting on the roof of the house by the chimney.

Then Katara climbed up there. And Zuko had gotten up to look around but he stood by the fireplace to hear a conversation.

"Renesmee, what are you doing up here?"

"I'm not ready to go to sleep. I'm kind of tired of having dreams."

"Well what dreams are you having?'

Renesmee sighed.

"I keep having a nightmare where I am called a monster and I killed my mother."

A tear ran down her eyes.

"I feel that way to. If I wasn't the last southern water tribe water bender then my mother would still be alive."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother."

"Well I'm sorry to hear about yours."

There was an awkward silence.

Renesmee broke it.

"You know that children are half their mother and father."

"Yeah I do know."

"Well when one of your parents has passed or they are far away doesn't it seem like your trying to be just like them? But it's hard to hold on while you're living with your other half or your other parent."

"Yeah it is hard to hold on."

Zuko sighed and went back to his room.

_**When Renesmee was talking to Katara about holding on to your other half don't be thinking that I don't even know what I'm writing about because I do. I have lost a parent and it is hard to hold on. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	3. The Play

Narrator's POV

Renesmee got up early in the morning to make breakfast. Sokka was the first one to get in the kitchen because of all the smell of food.

"Renesmee you cooked breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah I thought since you guys let me tag along I should make you guys pancakes."

Sokka took a huge bite out of the plate of pancakes sitting out for the first comer.

"These are the best pancakes I have ever had."

"Thanks I've never gotten someone else's opinion. Since my dad doesn't eat food."

Katara and Aang come in.

"Hey guys you have to try these pancakes Renesmee made."

"What's the occasion?" wondered Katara.

"Well it's just my way of saying thanks for letting me come along."

"No thank you for the pancakes!" exclaimed Aang.

Soon Toph and Zuko came in and enjoyed the pancakes.

All the benders trained Aang while Sokka took Renesmee into town to explore.

Katara had lent Renesmee a summer dress a little below the knees that was more a peach color rather than red with a red belt around her waist. With spaghetti straps and left her hair down and curly. And she put make-up on her arms and neck to cover up the scars.

When they were walking down the streets everyone seemed to be staring at Renesmee.

A strange dude ran up to them.

"Hey you two look very close to the people on this poster."

Sokka took the poster from the dude and pulled Renesmee toward the house.

"Hey guys look what we found", Sokka held up a poster for a play.

"A play about us?"

"Ugh, my mother used to take us to these plays when we were little", sighed Zuko.

"Yeah you want to go?" Sokka said hoping for a yes.

"Wouldn't it seem weird going to a play about us?" wondered Katara grabbing the poster. "O look on the other side there is a girl that looks like Renesmee and it's called "Immortal Love" and it comes on right after ours."

"Let me see that", Renesmee said taking the poster from Katara.

"Renesmee did you have love life we don't know about", Katara said grinning.

"You know I'm not that in the mood for going to a play", Renesmee trying to change the subject.

"O no we are going. Who is in?"

"Maybe it will be fun to watch actors and actresses try to be like us", said Aang supporting Katara.

"Do I have to go?" Renesmee whined.

"Yes because when it's over you have some explaining".

They all wore either red or black cloaks as sort of a disguise. They also sat in the nosebleed and Toph complained.

When Renesmee sat down Zuko sat next to her.

"Uh Zuko I was going to sit there." Sokka told him.

"Just sit behind me."

"Fine." He grunted.

Renesmee and Toph were the only ones laughing though most of it.

When the intermission came, Renesmee and Zuko went to get some more snacks for everyone and Katara went to go see what is wrong with Aang.

"I think the snack bar is this way." She said with Zuko right behind her.

When she peeked around the corner she saw Aang kissing Katara and stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"Aang is kissing Katara", she said to Zuko emotionless and walked away.

Zuko peered his head around the corner because he wasn't sure if he heard Renesmee right. He saw Katara pushing away Aang. So he followed Renesmee pretending he didn't see anything.

At the end of the play everyone cheered except for the GAang.

"And now a short Love story that will not end well." Said the announcer.

Renesmee was already sighing.

Katara felt bad when the announcer said it won't end well.

(They pretty much just watch the first twilight.)

The audience made an "oooooo" sound when they found out Ella was pregnant.

(Narrator from play talking)

"But the baby inside her is killing her since its half vampire half human. The baby broke 5 of Ella's ribs and has already sucked most of the blood from the inside."

(Actress playing Teah talking)

"Ella that monster inside your stomach is killing you. Why on earth didn't you have Starlisle kill that thing before it started growing rapidly? It's already broken 5 ribs. After the monster is born it probably has no reason in living."

Renesmee wrapped her arms around her to try and hold herself together. The rest of the GAang noticed.

During the scene when Renesmee (or as they named her here its Lenesmee) is born it skipped the part where Ella told her to not let anyone tell her that she is a monster and she loves her.

The next few scenes they made Lenesmee look like an immortal child and kills everyone in her path.

After Lenesmee looks as old as she does now she meets Zacob (Jacob).

They are in love for the next few scenes.

(Intermission.)

Zuko and Renesmee were sitting in the hall while everyone went to go get their own snacks. (Sokka sure can eat.)

Then two girls with too much makeup walked by.

"Um excuse me your Lenesmee costume is good but she doesn't have that much scars, she just has the one."

"Maybe I over did it", Renesmee said kind of sarcastically but the girls didn't get it.

"Yeah and Lenesmee is much prettier. And she has Zacob who is a complete hottie!"

Zuko gave them a look and they walked off.

"We were never together to begin with", Renesmee mumbled to him.

"Really?"

She nodded at him then then the rest of the GAang walked up to them to go with then to the theater.

(Intermission over.)

Then Zacob takes Lenesmee into the forest.

"What's wrong Zacob?" Lenesmee's bad actress said dramatically.

"I can't be with someone like you. Especially someone who murdered their own mother."

"I thought you saw threw that Zacob."

"How could I possibly."

Zacob leaned to kiss Lenesmee on her forehead.

"Goodbye Lenesmee"

"Zacob", she whispered looking up but he was gone.

Then she threw a bad tantrum that made the audience laugh.

(Stage set up as Zolturi's castle)

"Ah Lenesmee it's so good you've decided to turn yourself in." said Daro (Aro) in a cold voice.

Both Lenesmee's arms were being held by 2 vampires.

"Now you know I'm destroying you because you're an immortal child, and we can't have you running around killing humans like that, you have drawn too much attention.

Selix (Felix) do you mind taking care of that", Daro said smiling.

"Not at all master", he said smiling as well.

"NO!" Lenesmee screamed like a defenseless little girl.

Since there were terrible special effects, it looked like Lenesmee's actress tucked her head in her shirt as a fake head rolled on the floor. And red and orange paper rose from the stage to try to make it look like Lenesmee was being burned to ashes.

The audience cheered and screamed,

"Finally that monster is destroyed!"

The GAang walked in silence on the way home.

**Review! I'm not that good at coming up with fake names. O well. **

**PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**


	4. Confessions

Renesmee sobbed on her way to her room not looking back to see everyone's expression.

"I'll go talk to her", said Katara.

She knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in Katara", she said looking at a picture of her parents on their wedding day.

They hugged as Renesmee was getting a tear stain on Katara's shoulder.

"Renesmee, I'm sorry that Jacob left you behind like that."

She lifted her head.

"Jacob didn't leave me behind. That play is dead wrong like they said Aang will die. I'm crying because the part when my mother died was the only thing that they got right. When Teah well Leah was yelling at my mom's actress it was almost the exact words."

She put her hand on Katara's cheek to let her hear the actual argument from Leah.

"I have that nightmare every night since me and Jacob were separated."

"Renesmee you're not monster. And you shouldn't let people tell you that."

She gave a little smile, "you know those were the exact words my mother told me".

"You need some sleep try to think of something else".

"Oh and by the way me and the Volturi are not sworn enemies."

Katara chuckled. "Night Renesmee".

"Night Katara, oh and you can inform the others about the conversation so they are not worried."

Katara closed the door and walked to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"The only part in the play they got right was her mother dying, Jacob didn't leave her behind they are just separated. And she and the Volturi are not enemies."

"Does she still love Jacob?" Sokka wondered.

"I don't know. I couldn't tell from her expression."

"Oh."

Sokka's POV

I hoped she still didn't love him. Even though that is very selfish of me. I bet Zuko is thinking the same thing. I notice the way he looks at her.

_**Flash back. . . (picture the funny cartoons where everyone is short and fat)**_

_Zuko and I were going to rescue my father from a Fire Nation prison the "Boiling Rock."_

_Our balloon crashed and we had to walk. We ran into a bare shoulder tan guy that was wondering through the woods. He asked if we had come across a girl who he described pale beautiful and was named Renesmee._

_We camped with him that night._

_He told us that his name was Jacob and he was not full human but he wasn't going to tell us what he was. _

_But he told us that his kind can do something called imprinting because we were talking about how single we were._

"_Imprinting is like when you see her, everything changes. All the sudden it's not gravity holding you to the earth, it's her. You would do anything . . . be anything for."_

_He was talking to us like we were brothers._

"_Uh Jacob did you imprint on Renesmee?" I wondered._

_He sucked in a lot of air, "Uh no, she is my friend's imprint", I knew he was lying but Zuko looked convinced._

**Flash back ends.**

I was going to try to make a move anyway.

(The next morning)

Renesmee and I were in the house alone while the others were training Aang. The comet was going to come tomorrow and Aang wasn't sure how to end the Fire lord.

"Renesmee can you help me get something from the closet?"

"Sure."

She walked in first and I closed the door behind. The only light was from a small window.

"Why did you close the door?"

"I didn't", I lied, "I can't get it to open."

An awkward siclence passed.

"Renesmee I think I'm in love with you."

She looked up and her eyes widened.

"No Sokka. You belong with Suki."

"But we have something and common. And you know Katara will be happy with us."

"You also just met me. And Jacob is sort of . . . my soul mate. I'm sorry Sokka."

"It's ok, your right I do belong with Suki."

"Friends?" she held out her hand.

"Friends." I said shaking it.

She walked past me and jiggled the door knob and it opened right up.

I blushed a little.

About an hour later I was helping everyone calm down Aang while Zuko and Renesmee went for a walk on the beach.

I started thinking that I knew Zuko loved Renesmee, and the thought of them walking alone.

_Uh, oh. _I thought to myself.

Renesmee's POV

"It's so pretty here." I broke the silence.

"Yeah, uh Renesmee you know that while Aang is fighting my dad I'm going to the fire nation palace to get my crown."

"Yeah."

"Well my sister won't let go of it easy, so do you want to come?"

"Sure."

"Oh and Katara will be there too."

"Cool, if Azula gets out of hand with me there she won't know what hit her." I smiled.

He let out a little smile.

**A few awkward paces later. . .**

He stopped in his tracks.

"Renesmee, I know we just met but I'm in love with you."

I shook my head.

"Zuko I'm not the one. Mai is. And I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy it."

"I'm not trying to sell anything. . . That's how I feel."

"But Renesmee we are perfect for each other."

"Zuko you don't understand. Jacob and I did something called impr."

He breathed heat into my mouth. I was so in shock I didn't realize what happened until 30 seconds later. I didn't want to hurt him. That could kill him.

I pushed him back, but with my vampire strength it caused him to go 10 feet back and on the ground.

"Are you done?" I said blankly.

"Yeah." He said slowly at my reaction.

I shot him an angry look.

Zuko's POV **(going back a few lines)**

I noticed she looked beautiful when the sun shined on her hair.

I stopped in my tracks and she turned to look at me with curiosity.

"Renesmee I know we just met but I'm in love with you."

She shook her head. I was worried about that.

"Zuko I'm not the one. Mai is. And I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy it."

"I'm not trying to sell anything . . . That's how I feel."

"But Renesmee we are perfect for each other", I insisted not hearing what she is going to say she needed to know what I am made of. That Jacob couldn't do like me.

I breathed heat in her mouth. Even though she wasn't kissing back this is the best moment I have ever had. She had such soft lips. My hands ran over her back. I swear I think she was kissing me back.

About after 30 seconds she breathed a lot of air through her nose and I before I knew it I was about ten feet back and on the ground.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah."

I was shot an angry look.

Why did I do that? I knew Renesmee wouldn't be up for it.

"Renesmee, I'm so sorry", I said running up to her.

"Yeah me too", she said coldly starting to walk away when I grabbed her arm.

"Wait."

She acted like she couldn't get out of my grip.

"What?"

"You kissed me back."

Her eyes widened.

"No I didn't!"

She was out of my grasp and out of sight.

I went to the house to see if she was there.

"Sokka have you seen Renesmee?"

"Yeah she was just here. She seemed she pretty mad."

"Do you know where she went?"

"She said she was going hunting."

I looked down.

"What did you do Zuko?"

I sighed, "I may have kissed her . . . over and over."

"What? Do you remember we met Jacob in the woods? He lied. He did imprint on Renesmee. Jacob will destroy you."

"Oh. Well it's not like we will see Jacob again."


	5. Jacob

Narrator's POV

"Oh. Well it's not like we'll see Jacob again."

Katara runs in.

"Hey guys the messenger bird just brought me a note from Edward. It says that he found Jacob and are on their way here. And that we should tell Renesmee!"

Renesmee runs in.

"Katara I heard my name. I can hear that far, what is the good news?"

"Edward found Jacob and is on his way here."

"Jacob's coming! I can smell them now!"

The 2 run out the door but Renesmee keeps running toward Jacob. They give each other a huge bear hug.

"What are you going to do now Zuko?" Sokka mumbles at him.

"I don't know."

"Who's here?" Aang asked walking out with Toph behind him.

"Everyone this is Jacob. Jacob this is Aang, he is the avatar, Toph, Katara. And Sokka and Zuko."

Jacob shook their hands.

"Yeah we met." He said not bothering to shake Zuko and Sokka's hands again.

Edward cleared his throat.

"Oh I missed you too dad."

"Everyone, the comet is tomorrow and everyone needs to train Aang. We can give Renesmee and Jacob the rest of the day to catch up." Edward said giving Zuko a death stare.

"OK come on Aang." Said Toph.

"Zuko can I talk to you?" asked Edward.

"Uh, sure."

Edward waited for everyone to go in the house and for Renesmee and Jacob to go so far that they couldn't hear them.

"Why did you do it? Jacob is the type that will rip heads off."

"I thought it would show her what she didn't have."

Edward sighed.

"Renesmee has never kissed Jacob before, mostly because last time they saw each other Renesmee looked 9 years old and that would be wrong."

Zuko didn't say anything.

"I'll tell you what. I'll keep it between me you and her."

Edward started to walk away when Zuko thought something.

"You're welcome Zuko. Oh and Renesmee might give you the silent treatment. "

(Jacob and Renesmee)

"Jacob I haven't stopped thinking about you." Nessie said walking with Jacob in the forest.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you either. You've grown since last time. Last time you looked 9 now you look 16."

"Yeah. . . Jacob do you remember when we talked about imprinting and there is stages. Brother, best friend, boyfriend . . ." she stopped to look him in the eyes.

"Yes I do."

"Well do you think it's the third stage yet?" She said smiling. They both knew she meant skip the third and got to the fourth stage.

Jacob smiled. "If you want it to be." He rested his forehead on hers while he raised his hand to her cheek.

_**(Author: picture in New Moon the movie, Bella and Jacob in Charlie's kitchen. Except its Renesmee and Jacob, they're in the middle of a forest, and nothing stopping them. Like the phone.)**_

Renesmee's POV

This felt so much better than the one I had earlier. His lips were soft on mine as his hands moved around my back.

His mouth started to move to my jawline and travel to my earlobe. It was impossible to have chills with Jacob's heat.

Then his mouth met mine again.

"Renesmee! Jacob!" we both jumped at the sound of my dad shouting our names from the house.

"We probably should go", said Jacob.

When we got there I saw my father standing there waiting for us.

"Dad I –

"I'm not mad, it's just getting dark and the comet is tomorrow."

"Oh, ok."

Everyone was already asleep.

I started walking to my room I was staying in, when I noticed Jacob wasn't following.

I turned around in curiosity, to find Jacob making a place on the couch.

"Night Dad, night Jacob."

"Night Renesmee", they said at the same time.

I went to bed. Finally having a different dream. A Jacob dream.

**I know short chapter. . .**

**Come on guys I haven't got one review yet! I know you guys are reading this because I can tell from the story traffic. **

**I WANT REVIEWS! GOOD OR BAD I DON'T CARE!**


	6. Big Day

Zuko's POV

I was the last one to get up.

When I walked in the living room everyone was there except Renesmee, Aang, and Edward.

"Where are Aang, Renesmee, and Edward?" I asked trying to sound more conserved about Aang in front of Jacob.

"Renesmee and Edward went hunting because Renesmee didn't get to finish. And we don't know where Aang is", said Katara.

We found Aang's footsteps go into the water. Then we decided to go ahead. Katara and I made our way to the Fire Nation on **(I don't know what the animals were called) **my Uncle lent us.

Edward came back without Renesmee. He was going to the place where Aang is supposed to be fighting my father and wait for him.

He said neither him nor Renesmee caught his scent.

I had a feeling Renesmee wasn't going to show up, since what happened yesterday.

"Go ahead I'll be hiding in the bushes for a surprise attack", Katara told me.

"Ok."

"Hey don't start without me", my favorite voice called.

When we turned around we found Renesmee dressed in normal clothes.

"You were almost too late", said Katara.

"Well I said I would come and I came."

Katara got to her place in the bushes.

Katara's POV

I could see Azula bending down while a guy was about to put a crown on her head until Zuko called to her.

Then something grabbed me and I was taken to a cell.

Renesmee's POV

"I see you have a new girlfriend. Is she here to protect you?" said Azula. That made me a little irritated.

Zuko didn't say anything. I gave Azula a death stare.

Zuko and Azula fought around for a while. Where was Katara with that surprise attack?

I couldn't smell her anymore.

Zuko's POV

"No lightning today? Are you afraid I'll redirect it?" I called out.

"I'll show you lightning!"

When she was aiming her new one I noticed her eyes flickered to Renesmee. I knew what she was doing. Azula had been a little off today.

The lightning left her hand and I jumped in front of Renesmee. But all the sudden I was jerked to the ground and I saw a flash of bronze hair.

"Zuko are you insane!"

"How did you avoid it that fast!" screamed Azula. Her creepy smile fell.

Azula's POV

"Alright Azula!" She walked 2 yards in front of Zuko, who was sitting down.

"Ok shoot me. Let's see what happens." She said closing her eyes.

I shot lightning her way. When the smoke cleared she was gone. No body or anything. The lightning just went over Zuko. But where was she?

There was a whispering in my ear.

"That's right I'm your biggest nightmare."

I turned around to find no one.

"No I'm over here . . . no over here . . . maybe here, nope . . . over here Azula."

"Show yourself!" I screamed dizzy.

All the sudden I was grabbed by my neck and held in the air. I looked down at the grin on her face.

I was quickly raced over to some chains and chained down.

Then I saw the Water Bender run up to Zuko.

She must have gotten out of the cell I had a guard put her in.

The girl that chained me disappeared then reappeared with my pet **(Don't get the animals in this world so I'm not even sure what it is) **and bit into its neck then dropped it in front of me. It looked bone skinny, and a tiny drop of blood was coming out of it.

I was terrified. What did she do to it? Then I saw some blood on her mouth.

Did she suck its blood?

"Who are you?"

"Let's just saw I'm only half human."

Renesmee's POV

I had so much fun tormenting Azula. But I knew it was wrong, and just pure evil.

I whipped the blood off my mouth and Zuko sat up.

"Zuko, why did you jump in front of me?"

"Because I didn't want you to have another scar for your collection", he said.

I thought for a moment.

"Thanks but only venom can scar me."

I ran by Zuko and Katara on the animals.

I could see my father standing behind Aang and the Fire Lord on the ground.

Aang's POV

-A Few Days or a Week later-

I was so calm today.

It was probably the first time that some of us in the GAang got a good sleep.

Zuko just got done with his first speech as a Fire Lord.

It was my turn.

When I got up to the podium the first person I noticed was Katara. She was in the first row of the Water Tribe section.

Then I looked for Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob.

I finally saw them. They weren't in any crowd. They were under some shade in the very back.

I thought of including Edward and Renesmee in my thank-you s. But I saw Edward shake his head. He didn't want me to.

**(A long speech later) **

Renesmee's POV

We were back in Ba Sing Sa, having a little celebration, but Iroh, Suki, and Mai didn't know about us. I invited her to try and get her and Zuko back together, I had a feeling that this might not work.

"Hey what are you drawing Sokka", asked Suki.

"I just want to remember all the good times we had."

"Why do I have Momo's ears", asked Katara.

"Those are your hair lopies."

"Is that me fire bending", asked Suki.

"I thought it would be more interesting."

"Why is there a bush on my head", I asked.

"That's your curly hair."

"My hair is not that spikey", said Zuko.

"And I'm not that boney", said Jacob.

"My hair is not that long", said Edward.

And it went on.

-A week later- (with everyone but Mai, suki, and Iroh.)

We were all on Appa going to La Push. Oazi told Zuko that he sent his mother there as her banishment.

"So are you going to tell us where were going?" Katara broke the silence.

I answered.

"We are going to La Push. It's a native town.

"Yeah", Zuko spoke up, "every time my father sent a ship of men over there to burn it down, they would all be reported missing."

"Yeah I guess you guys are going to find out why today." I smiled.

**Review!**


	7. Stories

Zuko's POV

We were on our way to Quileute territory. And to meet Jacob's family, that I don't look forward to.

"Dad is everyone going to be there?" Renesmee asked her father.

"The Pack, and the family is coming tomorrow."

"Who's coming tomorrow?" Katara asked.

"They are my adopted siblings and parents." Edward answered.

I noticed for some reason no one questioned when he said 'Pack'.

"But first we are going to stop by my dad's house", Jacob announced.

We were approaching a red house in the middle of the forest.

When I looked over I could see about 4 shirtless guys in the distance and I think I saw a girl that looked about 18.

Renesmee was the first one to hop down and run over there. She was going to hug them.

The GAang was behind Renesmee now.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a tan girl with short hair.

"Leah", she breathed shocked.

Leah started growling and breathing loudly. All the sudden she turned into a giant gray wolf! She stood over Renesmee as I could see fear in her eyes. Even on all fours it was still taller than a man.

"Leah!" Jacob shouted and then he shifted into a reddish brown wolf and attacked Leah.

Meanwhile a shirtless guy behind them and held a fist in the air like he commanding the rest not to get into it.

Jacob and Leah started going into the forest.

"Take Nessie and her friends back to Emily's place", one commanded. I just notice the nickname. But I liked Renesmee better. Nessie was the name of a monster in the story my mom used to tell me.

"Guess the wolf's out of the bag", one said.

Another guy walked up to Renesmee and helped her up.

We all started walking. Everyone was quiet but I knew questions were stirring around in their heads.

"Oh guys this is Jared, Paul, and Embry", Renesmee introduced us. I don't know how she can tell them apart.

"I guess this isn't the best welcome home greeting", Embry said.

"Hope Jake sinks some teeth into her. It serves her right", Jared joked.

"Yeah I never saw Jacob get that mad before", Embry replied.

"You see another member in the Pack cannot kill, attack, or hurt another's imprint", Paul filled us in.

"Imprint?" Katara asked.

"You'll know everything at tonight's tribe meeting/ bonfire."

As we came up to a house Renesmee ran inside.

"Oh and about Emily, don't stare it bugs Sam", Embry told us.

"Renesmee your back!" said a girl at a counter picking up some food.

But when she turned around we could see only half of her face was perfect.

"Emily!" she hugged the girl that had a claw scar that ran down the right side of her face.

She looked at me and we gave each other a nod.

Renesmee's POV

I just got done hugging everyone and introduced everyone.

"Renesmee guess what happened while you were gone." Claire asked.

"What."

"I phased."

"Really? Show me, well not now."

"Zuko is that you?" Someone said from the living room.

A woman who kind of resembled to Zuko walked in.

They didn't say anything they just hugged.

Zuko explained everything to his mother which wasn't hard.

"Zuko, Ursa's your mother?" I asked.

"Yeah how long have you known her?" he asked.

"Literally all my life", I said.

"Zuko, your dad sent me here when Edward and Bella were about to get married. And I was here to try to help raise Renesmee, even though she didn't need any of it."

Somehow everyone was mixed around.

I ended up hanging out with Jacob, Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko in Emily's kitchen and everyone else was around somewhere.

Then I heard Leah coming toward the house and in the kitchen.

I haven't seen her since my third birthday party but I looked 7. She drew a lot of attention.

"Leah." I said which stopped all the laughing to a dead silence.

"Renesmee, I see your back." She said emotionless.

"For now." I said the same way.

She walked passed me, got a glass of orange juice.

"Uh Leah, this is Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Zuko."

"Oh, friends of yours?"

"Yes Leah I happen to have friends."

There was a pause. But we kept talking emotionless. Then she stopped by the door.

"Really? Too bad Bella has to be dead to not meet them."

"At least I didn't phase in front of my father which gave him a heart attack and killed him!" That was a good come back.

"At least I didn't suck most of my mother's blood then tore her apart, just to be born!"

A tear started to form in my eye.

"THAT'S IT LEAH!" Jacob shouted for me, punching, breaking the counter and getting up and standing in front of me.

"GET OUT!"

"What I was just making conversation and she started it."

"You know she didn't start it! And do you really think you're making good conversation when you make the person you're talking too cry!"

"I didn't say it was good conversation." She said walking out the door before Jacob could stop her.

I whipped away the tear and Jacob turned around.

"I'm sorry –

"Its fine Jacob, I'm not going to let her get to me. And you know the thing I don't get. Leah didn't even like my mom."

"Well I wonder why she is making a big deal about this, or whatever this is", Toph finally got to speak.

"It's because Leah is just a bit-

"Anyway Jacob you never told us about Emily's scar." Sokka changed the subject and cut Jacob off because this must be new language to Toph.

"Ok there is something called imprinting us shape shifters can do. It's when we find our soul mate. Before Sam knew about imprinting he used to date Leah. Then he imprinted on Emily after he phased for the first time. Well he still hates himself for hurting Leah. Anyway Emily didn't believe him and thought he still loved Leah. And she said he was just like his father. That really set him off. Like I said before Sam got angry, lost it for a second, and was standing to close."

Everyone gave a moment of silence.

"So who all is in the Pack?" Aang asked.

"There's also Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, that's Leah's nicer brother, Brady, **(others I don't remember)**, and Claire just phased. She's the youngest the Pack's ever had. She's also Quil's imprint."

"Wait, Claire's only 8." Katara spoke up.

"Actually he imprinted on her when she was two", I told her.

"Two!"

"That's no big deal. I imprinted on Renesmee about 5 minutes after she was born." Jacob said.

Everyone's eyes were wide now. I could tell Jacob liked freaking them out.

"Well you see there are stages for younger imprints. First I'm her older brother, then I'm her best friend, then boyfriend, you get the picture." Jacob calmed everyone down.

"Emily is Sam's imprint, Claire is Quil's imprint, my sister Rachel is Paul's imprint, Kim is Jared's imprint, and Renesmee's my imprint."

It was about to pass sunset when Jared came calling.

"Here you all are. Come on your going to miss the bonfire."

"Oh yeah you guys are going to get to hear the tribe's histories."

"Aren't they secred?" asked Aang.

"Yeah, but since you guys know so much we thought you should at least know the histories." Jacob answered.

Narrator's POV

It was time for the bonfire. Everyone sat around a fire.

Leah and Renesmee were sitting opposite sides.

Jacob's father started talking.

**(In the eclipse book between 4****th**** paragraph on page 244 to 4****th**** paragraph on page 260. I know it's a long book and I couldn't type anything without risking going to prison for stealing Stephanie Meyer's words. Or maybe I hate typing.)**

"Years later the shifters were introduced to imprinting. We believe when someone imprints, not only does it mean they found their soul mate it means they found someone to help pass the wolf gene for generations."

Zuko shivered at the thought.

"Nearly 50 years later we caught a group of Cold Ones known as the Cullens, hunting on our land. But they claimed they were not like the others, so we made a treaty.

The treaty stated that both can only defend on their own land, we couldn't tell outside humans that they were vampires and they couldn't tell them we are shifters.

If any of them bit or changed a human, the treaty was off and we would tell the nearby village what they were.

The treaty was officially reinstated when our own Jacob, imprinted on Renesmee Cullen, who is asleep right now, along with Jackson and Claire.

When Jacob imprinted it questioned the legend of imprinting carrying on the gene."

The GAang learned that Renesmee's last name and that she's been asleep for the past 20 minutes.

"Something's coming, something bigger than any of us alone. Some of the Cullens are coming tomorrow. We will discuss it then. Good night everyone."

Jacob had to carry Renesmee to her bed she was staying in. And everyone went to sleep.

Zuko's POV

The next morning after breakfast I noticed Claire walk towards me.

"Hey Zuko, you have mail", she said.

"Thanks", I said taking the scroll. She nodded and walked away.

_Dear Fire Lord Zuko,_

_As head guard of your sister Azula's cell it is hard for me to give you the news that this morning when I strolled past the cell it was empty. We are not sure if she escaped or she was captured and possible killed later. The bars to the cell were bended just wide enough for someone to walk in and out, someone with super human strength or a metal bender could have possibly done that. There were a few blood spots and her chains were broken. _

_Sincerely,_

_Warden Karn_

Who knows where Azula is now.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT OPINIONS, COMMENTS, ANYTHING!**


	8. Training

Narrator's POV

Everyone was on the porch of the house waiting for their friends.

They noticed Renesmee close her eyes and inhale though her nose.

"I can smell Emmett and Rosalie", she said getting up.

"Hey kiddo!" a women shouted emerging from the forest with a man walking in human speed beside her. Everyone besides Renesmee stares at their glowing skin!

"Rosalie! Emmett! Where are Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme?"

"Alice and Jasper had some last minute hunting to do. They'll be here shortly. Carlisle and Esme are freshening up the main house. You'll see them tomorrow."

"Rosalie, Emmett these are my friends **(says everyone's name)**."

"Nice to meet all of you", Emmett spoke.

"Renesmee", Alice screamed with Jasper running behind her to hug Renesmee.

Renesmee introduced everyone again and explained Alice and Jasper's gifts.

Jasper spoke.

"Everyone there is another newborn army coming." Everyone but the GAang sighed.

"I had a vision. They are mainly after Renesmee. But with the GAang here there is more human blood to be drawn to."

"Why are they after Renesmee?" asked Sokka.

Edward answered.

"Well long before Renesmee was born a vampire named James wanted to kill Bella. So I killed him. Now his wife Victoria wants me to feel the pain she did when I killed him. She's planning on killing Bella. Unfortunately Renesmee has the same blood and scent as Bella so Victoria thinks Renesmee's Bella. So Victoria is creating an army. She tricked a young man named Riley into doing it so she can hide behind it.

Even if she found out Bella's already dead she will still want to kill Renesmee. "

"Wow that's amazing Alice, how did you see all of that?" asked Katara.

"Victoria accidently got in the vision", she answered. "Now remember I don't have the exact future. It's all based on everyone's decision."

"We'll all need some training, the wolves don't know how to fight newborns and Renesmee barely survived the last one", Jasper said.

"Wait Renesmee's going to fight in this?" Jacob didn't seem so happy.

"I'll be fine Jacob." She assured him.

He was starting to lighten up but then he started to stare at all the scars she had on her neck and arms.

"Don't worry Jacob Renesmee's not fighting in the battle. But she's going to train in case one gets to her." Edward reassured him.

"What should we do while you train?" asked Katara.

"You can come and watch." Renesmee answered.

They got to a clearing in the forest. They Pack went and phased.

Renesmee's POV

"The number of newborns right now is forty, so twenty for us, twenty for you that shouldn't be hard. But the numbers keep changing because the newborns fight with each other like children. And they end up killing each other."

"Alice is right. The newborn vampires are more vicious than what you're used to. The most important thing to remember is first to never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly.

And second . . . never go for the obvious kill, they'll be expecting that.

Emmett!" he shouted for a demonstration.

"Emmett is the perfect example of a newborn." Jasper smirked.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Don't hold back."

"Not in my nature." he said trying to tackle him.

But jasper grabbed him by the neck and shoved it to the ground.

"That is sort of an example. I know he can do better than that. You held back didn't you?"

"I may have."

"Yeah that's really not in your nature." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Alright how about Rosalie and Renesmee."

We were a few yards apart, and both in our hunting squats.

Then we both nodded which said we were both ready.

She pinned me down as I planned.

Jasper started talking when Rosalie got up.

"And one more thing", I tackled her; "Never turn your back on your enemy."

"Ok Claire try to tackle Renesmee. Renesmee try to act like a newborn." Jasper said to Claire in wolf form.

"Don't worry Quil, Claire's not fighting. We are just making sure she knows what to do." My dad told Quil in wolf form making him sigh in relief.

She ran toward me and I jumped up then landed behind her. I wrapped my arms around her but of course not crushing her, just to show if I was a new born she would be crushed right now.

After a few more times she finally tackled me and everyone even me cheered for her.

I was now done for the day and I went to go sit by the GAang to watch the rest of the training.

"Ok do you guys want to hear the plan?" I asked.

"Sure." Zuko answered.

"We are going on a camping trip up in the mountains while the battle is going on here." I sighed.

"You really want to fight don't you?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, it's weird to humans I can be a terrifying monster, but to other vampires I'm like a vulnerable human. No offense."

"None taken", Sokka said.

"So why do you want to fight? I mean what if you get more scars?" Aang asked.

"Aang I see my scars as battles that I survived. Maybe not have won all them, but survived."

"What if you don't survive?"

"Then it's probably my time." I said looking away.

I noticed everyone was done, and Alice walking toward me.

"Renesmee, I just had another vision. The battle is going to be the day after tomorrow."

"This soon?"

"Yes, and just in case Victoria comes face to face with you we are going to make you look like Bella."

"Cool."

"Well come on", she said pulling me.

"Oh right now?"

Narrator's POV

Katara helped Alice and Rosalie while all the guys and Toph waited outside the tiny bathroom.

"Wait Bella had a freckle there." Alice said poking Renesmee's cheek with some sort of temporary paint.

"It doesn't have to be perfect Alice." Rosalie said.

"Yes it does, Victoria memorized Bella's appearance. She'll see a tiny difference.

"Alright the hair dye has been in there long enough, we can rinse now." Katara said water bending water in her hair then removing it so her hair would be dry.

"Rosalie hand me the hair straightener." Alice commanded.

A few hair strands being straitened later.

Alice walked out to the guys . . . and Toph.

"Hey, I like you to meet Isabella Swan-er I mean Cullen."

Nessie was still looking at her major transformation so Alice grabbed her arm and pulled her out there.

"Wow", was all that came from the guys.

Renesmee was still sad; she didn't want to look in the mirror for a while if she is just going to see her mother.

Zuko's POV

I needed to talk to her, see exactly why.

"Renesmee can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Alone."

She nodded and walked out the door. I followed.

We walked to a clearing in the forest.

"Can they hear us?"

"No I walked far enough away. The pack will hear if they phase", she answered; still her back turned to me.

"Renesmee you don't need Jacob. I talked to him once and he said that imprints would be anything for their impritees, anything you needed", at that she turned to face me.

"Maybe I need Jacob, forever", she insisted.

"Maybe you don't, if you're with me you wouldn't need him."

"But we won't last, you will eventually die then what am I supposed to do?"

"Turn me into a vampire, and then I'll live forever."

"I can't change you, I'm not venomous."

"Then what will you do after Jacob dies?"

"As long as Jacob keeps phasing he won't age. Jacob only phases if there is a vampire in the area, I can help with that. And for the record I don't think you love me like you think."

That caught me off guard, of course everything else did. "Of course I love you."

"No you don't you love the idea of me, but you wouldn't want to be with me anyway. I am one of the world's most dangerous predators", when she was talking it seemed like she should be screaming. "Everything about me invites you in, my face, my voice, even my smell. As if I would need any of that", then she disappeared.

"As if you can out run me!" I heard her miles behind me. It took my human brain a few seconds.

"As if you can fight me off", she was in front of me now. Then she grabbed a giant tree with one hand and threw it to a rock and I burst into little pieces.

"I am designed to kill", she was talking normal now. "I've killed people before, innocent lives", she was scaring me now.

"But I thought you were a vegetarian", my voice was shaking.

She grabbed my wrist and showed me something.

_I saw through her eyes. She was very small in this thought._

_She showed me her birth again. Then I could see my mom, I remembered she said she was there when Renesmee was born. _

_I saw her and Jacob imprinting, as well hearing her father upstairs, and trying to save her mother._

_Then a man broke in the house (obviously a vampire), snatched Renesmee and ran out where he broke in._

_Renesmee was looking over his shoulder and started crying as everyone was running toward her, her eyes locked on Jacob's, who had a painful look on his face._

_The man ran for a long time, and then they got to a house. He looked like a native. At the house there were three fully grown women, all different._

"_I am Joham", he announced, "And I am your real father."_

_Renesmee showed him Edward._

"_No he's not your father; you look more like your mother."_

_Renesmee was convinced._

"_You must be thirsty, don't worry we'll find you someone to drink."_

_Then she skipped and the scenery was a small village._

_Renesmee barley heard what Joham said, her eyes were locked on a grown man._

_She ran up to him, jumped on his back and bit his neck._

_Then she ran to another, than another until the whole town was whipped out._

_But she had a worried look. "Don't worry, if we burn everything we could blame the fire nation", he said to her._

She let go of my wrist, her eyes were still locked on mine.

"I killed all of those people. You see animal blood still kills the burn in my throat when I'm thirsty, but human blood is much more satisfying and hardest to resist. That's why I need Jacob; he brings out the human in me. Imprinting works both ways Zuko, I would be anything for him. My dad can help me stay the same, but even he has trouble. Anything you would like to say to that?"

I gulped. "Who all knows?"

"Jacob and my dad tracked Joham down. Jacob, he killed Joham. My dad, but he knows everyone's past everyone eventually thinks of it. And Carlisle, he was writing down records about me, no one knew there could be a vampire hybrid, and he is the leader of the Cullen clan."

"I'd like to go back now", she started walking.

_**Hey it's a new chapter in a while! I hope you guys know that if you review I try to look at your stories and review!**_


	9. The Battle

**Thanks for the review, I hope to get more.**

Zuko's POV

Tomorrow is the battle. We were just leaving up the mountain. The Cullens were more worried about Renesmee's scent than ours, so Renesmee was being carried by Jacob to block her scent. I was still a little shaky from what Renesmee showed me yesterday. I was still trying to get her to fall in love with me, but I don't even have a plan. Jacob doesn't even know I'm trying, I guess Renesmee distracts him enough. But was she right, do I just like the idea of her?

Once we got on top of a huge hill Jacob stopped and put Renesmee down. We were here. It was sunset. The snow flurries were coming down and fast, it seemed like the flurries were melting off of Jacob and Renesmee.

I noticed only one tent for Renesmee, Jacob, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and I.

"Are we all sleeping in one tent", Katara asked.

"Yeah we all need to stay together", said Jacob.

We hurried up and set up the tent and got inside.

We could hear the storm ranging outside already. You would think we would be cold, but we were actually very warm. I would have offered to warm up any one that was cold, (Renesmee). In fact I think she was radiating the tent.

I think I was the first one asleep. I woke up the sun shining through the tent walls. I saw Renesmee and Jacob still asleep next to each other, Jacob's arm was around her shoulders and she clung to him. I decided to lie down and try to go back to sleep.

I woke up not long later I noticed Renesmee and Jacob gone. So I stepped around everyone to the exit of the tent. I don't think my footsteps woke up Toph. I walked outside to see just Renesmee, back to me. Then she turned around.

"Oh hey, Jacob just went to contact the Pack", she said.

I just nodded.

All the sudden Renesmee's nose started twitching.

"I think it's starting", she said. Then she gasped.

"She found us", she whispered. Then there was a curious look on her face. "She's not alone."

Renesmee quickly took my wrist and jerked me back towards the door of the tent. But instead of shoving me in the tent she let me stand in front of it. She stood in front of me; her arms went out protectively when a guy came through the trees. He was obviously a vampire.

My breathing stopped and then started again, I couldn't keep a good pace.

I hoped Renesmee would know how to take them, or that Jacob would come back.

"Riley", she said. "Don't do this, Victoria is just using you to distract me, she knows you will be killed."

Riley tilted his head. "So you're a vampire, Bella, not human? What's up with the contacts", he asked not even listening to her.

"She's using you, she knows I'll kill you", she restated. "She lied to you just like she lied to the newborns out there getting killed."

All the sudden there was a shake in the branches of a tree near and a red headed woman was on it. Her hair was like a flame.

"Riley, don't let her do this to us I told you about their mind tricks", Victoria spoke.

"She doesn't love you Riley, she never has. She loved someone named James, in fact she will be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore after today", Victoria gave out a hiss. Victoria is starting to sound more like Azula.

Riley stepped forward. "You're dead", I faintly heard before he raced toward Renesmee.

All the sudden a giant wolf jumped out and attacked him. Jacob.

Victoria stared at the body, she jerked away from Renesmee.

"You'll never get another chance Victoria", Renesmee shouted, victoria stopped in her tracks and turned around. "You want to kill me! You want Edward to feel the pain you did when he killed James. When Edward tore him apart, when he turned him into ash, when he turned him into nothing", Renesmee said.

I saw victoria's teeth; she shrieked and ran at Renesmee.

Renesmee was tackled at my feet and I got out of the way. While at the other fight I peeked over at, a white piece flew and riley screamed. Did he- did he just loose an arm?

Renesmee got up and Victoria quickly ran toward me! Renesmee noticed and barely made it to me before her. She tackled me out of the way, for a brief moment her head was on my chest.

Then Victoria went to help Riley, Jacob was winning.

Then Jacob was in danger of dying. Renesmee shot a glance at me; she and I knew that if she got in there no one would win. Then she put her hand up to her mouth and ripped her skin. Both Riley and Victoria's heads shot up at the smell of blood. My eyes widened in surprise.

They both ran at her. Jacob finished Riley, and Renesmee got a good grip on Victoria, she smacked her head on the ground then brought Victoria back up and ripped out a piece of her neck. When Victoria fell she was decapitated.

A smile crept on Renesmee's face. "I just killed my first vampire."

There was a grin on the wolf Jacob. Renesmee went to the tent, probably to go calm everyone down, no way they were asleep the whole time.

Everyone was outside and stared at the two dead vampire body pieces. Sokka was complaining because he missed all the action.

"Hey the battle is about over, we should get back", said Renesmee.

"How are we going to get back there fast enough", asked Aang.

Renesmee looked at Jacob. She buried her hand in his fur to show him something or ask him something. Jacob nodded.

"Jacob said he could carry all of you back", she told us.

Surprisingly we all could fit, but Renesmee wasn't on.

"I'm going to pack up camp then send my dad or someone to get it later", said Renesmee.

About five seconds later we joined everyone at the clearing; there was a big pile of burning vampires.

Edward saw us first and ran up to us, he was about to ask something but it looked like someone thought of the answer and he heard it.

"The Volturi are coming, we need to get the Gang out of here", Edward said to everyone.

Then I noticed Leah, in wolf form, by the trees where we came from. A newborn emerged from the trees near her. She tried to tackle it. She was in trouble.

Then Renesmee came out of the trees and took the newborn from Leah, helping her?

"Nessie don't", Edward cried.

But it was too late there was a loud crunch sound and a shriek. Jacob raced over and took the newborn from Renesmee and killed him, he saved her from future damage.

"Renesmee", I shouted.

It took us a while for us humans to run to her.

"The bones on her entire left side is completely shattered", said Carlisle. Renesmee winced at the pain.

Katara quickly got some water out and pressed it against her side. "He's right", she said sadly.

"Renesmee I had that one", Leah shouted.

"Leah", shouted Sam. Renesmee winced again.

"We need to get her out of here, we'll take her to the main house and Katara and I will heal her", said Carlisle.

I noticed Leah all the sudden had a sad look on her face; did she feel sad, guilty?

Jacob had the most painful look of all. He had gone to go change quickly like the rest of the Pack so he could carry Renesmee.

Jacob, Renesmee, and the pack left.

"They're coming", said Alice.

I saw four figures in the distance, with the blink of the eye they were right in front of us.

The girl vampire spoke, she seemed about Aang's age when she was she was transformed.

"Hello Cullens I see you have made some more human friends", she had a cold childish voice.

"They are allies and very important in the human world, someone would notice if you killed them", said Edward.

"I see, I guess they must be masters in the art of bending and science", she said. "Anyway back to the matter at hand, I have never seen a coven escape with such magnitude intact."

"We were lucky", said Jasper.

A smile crept on her face, "You missed one."

I turned around to see the newborn that I didn't know was there. It was Azula.

I saw fear on her face; I've never seen fear on her face.

"Why did you come, who created you", she asked Azula. Then all the sudden Azula was screaming and fell to the ground. Was that girl doing that?

"You don't need to do that she will tell you anything you want to hear", said Esme.

"I know."

"Riley wouldn't tell us he said our thought weren't safe", she gasped.

"Her name was Victoria", said Edward.

Okay so Victoria told Riley to go get Azula and make her a part of the army. Now I'm caught up.

"I see, Felix take care of that will you, I'd like to go home", she said.

"Of course Jane", he said.

I couldn't look; I just heard Azula scream and something exploding in fire.

**PLEASE REVIEW, I WANT OPINIONS, COMMENTS, ANYTHING!**

**Remember I try to R&R stories of those who REVIEW!**


	10. Broken

Zuko's POV

We went to the Cullen's house after; well it was more like a mansion. We've never been before.

Once we walked inside we heard a bone break and a loud scream.

"Carlisle and Katara are breaking her bones so she'll heal", Edward explained between screams.

Jacob was staring at the floor; he winced at every bone break and scream.

It finally stopped, Katara and Carlisle walked downstairs.

"Edward you're going to have to give her some more morphine in about an hour, her body temperature will burn it off", he spoke in monotone.

We were allowed in her room; Jacob was the first in there as I waited in the hall. Only Jacob and I went upstairs.

Then Jacob walked out, his face was in even more pain. I walked in; her room had many things, most from this time. Nothing that told what nation she was from. She was on her bed; her hair was off to the side. It was dripping hair dye on the floor. She was soaked in sweat; she had some cloth around some severe injured areas. She just had a blanket loose on her; I don't think she had anything on under.

"Hey", she let out, her voice was scratchy. "Everyone could have come in too."

"I know but can I talk to you, just me and you", I asked.

"Sure", she breathed.

"Why did you do that? Its Leah", I asked, and I ended up on my knees beside her.

"I've been asking myself that, I don't know she never really did anything to me", she said.

"Well I know that Leah feels bad, you got hurt because she was playing around."

Then she stared at the ceiling like she was reading something she carved up there years ago.

"I think I'm going to try and be friends with Leah, we actually have a lot in common", she said, eyes back at me.

"Like what", I wondered.

"Well we are both the cause of one of our parent's deaths. We are both half human .We both are frozen at an age, well I will be when I'm seven. When we are both frozen we both won't be able to have . . . kids", I could feel the awkward when she finished the sentence.

There was an awkward silence.

"So did you know that Azula was in the army", I changed the subject.

"No, was she the one I tried to attack", she asked.

"No, she was actually so scared that Edward told me that she tried to be allies", I answered.

"Azula . . . scared", she asked.

"Apparently, but the Volturi showed up and disposed her", I said it like I was relieved so Renesmee won't feel sorry for the loss of my sister.

"Okay, at least you won't have to worry about her escaping from prison", she said. Her voice was coming back to normal.

"So back at camp you were protecting me, you pushed me out of the way and the position we were in. . ."

"You were about to become her meal", she was getting a little mad.

"But think about it, you do have feelings for me, admit it."

She sighed, "Your right, I love you but not the way you love me. I- I love him more, you're going to have to except that."

I nodded, "You look tired, and I'll let you sleep. You can talk to everyone tomorrow", I said getting up.

"Can you please send Jacob back in", she asked.

I sighed and said, "Yeah."

"Oh and my dad", she said real quickly.

When I walked out in the hallway Jacob stood up from sitting on the ground Edward was already beside him. They knew they were called in.

I walked slowly down the steps. I need to have Renesmee to admit her feelings.

Everyone stared when I got down there.

"How is Renesmee", asked Toph.

"She's doing, alright, of course she will heal", I said.

Then Alice walked in. "I've decided to throw a party."

"Another party Alice", asked Emmett.

"It will be fun and we haven't had one in a while", she said.

"Well that's what you said last time", said Rosalie.

"What happened last time", asked Aang. Jasper left the room.

"It was Bella's eighteenth birthday, and she got a paper cut. At the time Jasper was the newest to try the diet. And he almost got to Bella, but Edward stopped him", said Carlisle.

"What is the occasion Alice", asked Esme.

"Well haven't we forgotten Renesmee's birthday", she said.

"Her birthday was six months ago, and I'm sure she doesn't want a party", said Emmett.

"Well it doesn't have to be for her birthday, you're just going to have to wait and see", Alice insisted.

"When is the party", asked Katara.

"Two weeks", answered Alice.

_**Two weeks later. . .**_

I had a plan; I wasn't sure how to approach it. Maybe it will come out of nowhere.

The Cullen house was the best place to have a party. Renesmee was recovered and happy with Jacob. I kind of stayed out of the way, where no one would see me.

Almost all of the tribe was here along with a few vampires the Cullens' knew. And by few I mean a lot.

Renesmee walked up to me and tried to introduce me to some of her vampire friends, I couldn't remember them all though. Renesmee and I were walking into the living room were most of the party seemed to be going on.

"Excuse I have an announcement", Jacob said on the microphone.

"Renesmee could you join me", he asked. Was he doing what I think he was doing?

He pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee, "Renesmee will you marry me?"

"Yes I will", she said without hesitation. Jacob slid a ring on her finger.

Renesmee's POV

I was overjoyed; I had waited for this day since I appeared to be ten.

I turned to face everyone; my eyes were stuck on Zuko. He had an angry look on his face and he ran out, no one else seemed to notice.

I looked back at Jacob, "I'll be right back."

I went to follow Zuko a little ways into the forest, "Hey wait", I called out.

"I'm done, I won't be in the way anymore", he sounded hurt.

"Zuko what are you doing", I asked.

"I need to go out there and kill something . . . or someone", he thought for a moment, "or maybe I'll just get myself killed, make it easy."

"No, don't do that", I almost shrieked.

"Why, give me a good reason", he walked a few feet toward me then stopped.

"Because I don't want to lose you. You're important in my life", I said.

"Prove it", he challenged.

I had to think, dig deep.

"Will you kiss me Zuko, and then come back", I asked, almost regretting.

"You're bluffing", he assumed.

"Try me."

He walked up to me, a half inch apart, a hand was on my lower back, and his forehead was on mine. He dove in, taking advantage of the moment. The other went under my arm and up my back to the back of my neck; only place my arms could go was around his neck.

His tongue pushed against my lips, begging for an entrance. I pulled away, "my teeth are too sharp", I breathed.

Instead of going back to my mouth he went for my jaw, it reminded me of Jacob. I'm engaged, Zuko knew that. What a minute.

I pulled away and backed up.

"You set me up", I said.

"What, no", he tried.

"Yeah you did, you weren't going to kill yourself, and you just wanted me to feel sorry and try to win me over. Well jokes on you, either way I'm still going to marry Jacob. The only people who are allowed to put that on hold is my father and Alice", I turned around and walked away.

"I wasn't trying to win you over, I was trying to make you admit you feelings", he shot back.

I turned around. "Yes I did have feelings, but I only hid them because I knew they wouldn't change anything", I said. "Let me ask you something, if you weren't trying to win me over, what were you going to do after I had admitted to no longer feelings", I asked.

He didn't say anything, after ten seconds I said, "Zuko, your one of my best friends, and I don't have many, you can ask my dad. But apparently you want to be more, I'm sorry."

"Renesmee your only five, you need to live your life, not give it up for one guy", he tried.

"I want to live my life _with _Jacob."

"How do you know you want to _stay_ with Jacob?"

I took a deep breath to calm down, he just won't give up.

"I asked myself the same question four years ago. A day later, I knew I couldn't."

I walked away.

I didn't hear him follow me at first but when I got closer to the house he started walking. In house I scanned the room then spotted Jacob.

"Hey", I said before sitting down next to him.

"You okay", he asked. Did he hear anything, I'm not sure.

"Yeah I'm fine", I lied.

"You're lying, what happened", he knew me too well. I heard, and smelled Zuko enter the house.

"We'll talk about it later", I said before Alice and Katara approached us.

"Thanks for the party Alice", Jacob thanked her.

"You're welcome. Renesmee, can we be bridesmaids", Alice asked for Katara too.

"Yeah sure", before she walked away I asked, "Oh Alice, do you want to be the wedding planner?"

"Of course", she insisted.

After she walked away everyone wanted to hug me and say congratulations. After the party I went to say goodbye to my newest friends outside with my dad.

They were getting on Appa.

"Bye, I hope to see you guys at the wedding" I said.

"But I'll see you a week before. Bachelorette party", she questioned.

"Bachelorette party", I said again smiling.

Appa took off.

"I'm proud of you Nessie", he said.

"For what", I asked.

"When you were alone with Zuko, earlier, my favorite part was when you told him the only people that can put a hold on the wedding were me and Alice."

I smiled, "I liked that part too. How is Zuko", I asked.

"He'll be fine; he might be able to come to the wedding."

"Can you let me tell Jacob", I asked.

"Yeah, but he knows. He's not thinking much of it though, you know since he's engaged."

"I kind of figured."

We walked back into the house and I went to my room. Jacob was sitting on my bed looking at a picture of us about four years ago. I sat by him.

"So are really going to let Alice plan the wedding", he asked.

"Yeah you know if something goes wrong, I can blame her."

He laughed. "So earlier, when you followed Zuko out-

"I know you know, don't worry it doesn't change our wedding schedule."

He smiled down at me and kissed me once on the lips.

_**Please review. Suggestions, comments, anything!**_

_**HEY I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT THIS STORY! VOTE NOW!**_

_**I CANNOT CONTINUE WITHOUT AT LEAST A FEW VOTES!**_


	11. Acceptence

_**Remember Stephanie Meyer owns most of this; I literally chopped this out of Breaking Dawn.**_

Renesmee's POV

I've been really anxious. It's the day before the wedding. Katara, Alice, and Toph have been here a week early. Toph didn't want to be a bridesmaid, but she did want to hang out.

"Come on Renesmee, let us take you out to party, it's your last night of being single", Toph tried again. We were sitting in my room.

"I can't do it; I told you I'm fine with Alice taking me hunting."

"But Jacob is going to be in the woods with the pack tonight, we are not letting you run into him", said Katara.

"Well, we could have a little party here. We could play would you rather, or truth or dare", I offered.

We only played for a little bit, and then Katara and Toph got tired or bored and went to their room we offered for the wedding.

Zuko's POV

I wanted to go, but I also didn't.

It was the middle of the night and we were flying on Appa, my mom wanted to come and get the rest of her stuff, and say goodbye again.

She also wanted to stay until Jacob and Renesmee got back from their honeymoon. We landed and spent the night at Emily's.

I decided to go for a little walk before the wedding, to clear my head. I decided to go before I was too late. It was outside so I just decided to stand behind everyone else. I was a little late. Renesmee looked beautiful; her hair straightened and pulled, with a few braids. Even though it was summer, she had on long sleeves to cover her scars, the dress shaped her body.

"You may now kiss the bride", the priest told Jacob.

He pulled her in for about a five second kiss; Alice quickly sketched it out on a piece of paper, then added detail. It looked exact; she probably did Bella and Edward's wedding.

I didn't wait for my mom while she threw the rice; I'll just meet everyone at the reception, the wedding party stayed a little for pictures.

The bride and groom had first dance, then Renesmee and Edward danced. Renesmee threw her bouquet, the ladies tackled each other, and I didn't realize Leah was here until I saw her walk away with the bouquet.

I got in the crowd of guys, so I wouldn't be a party pooper. Jacob slid her garter to her knee and chewed it off. He threw it behind his head. It didn't even come near me, Renesmee burst out laughing when it shot into Sokka's face.

Then Renesmee and Jacob shoved cake in each other's face and then went around talking to everyone. They came up to me and my mom first, that's right I'm hanging out with my mom.

"You guys came", she smiled.

"Why wouldn't we", my mom asked. She hugged both of us.

"Do you want to dance", I asked her.

"Uh, sure", she answered.

We didn't go in the center of the dance floor we were kind of off to the side, were no one paid attention. My right hand was on her lower back; my left hand was in her palm. Her other hand clutched my shoulder.

"I'm really glad you came, now everything is perfect", she made me blush a little.

"I'm glad I came too, you look very beautiful", I said.

"Thanks, I can't take full credit, this is my mom's dress", she blushed. I spun her around.

"Well she'll be proud, you're making the dress look good", I said.

She stared at me, "You got a haircut", she noticed.

"Yeah it was getting in the way."

"It looks good."

"Are you happy Renesmee", I asked.

"Yes."

"That's good", I admitted.

"How are you Zuko, really", she asked.

"I'm good, as dorky as it sounds I'm enjoying spending time with my mom."

She giggled, "That does sound dorky, though I could say the same with myself and my dad."

"We're just a couple of teenage dorks that people laugh at when we hang out with our parents."

"Got that right", she smiled.

The song changed but I pretended I didn't notice.

"I'll miss you Zuko", she said.

"I'll still hang out with you occasionally, my mom is tight with the pack remember."

"Oh right."

I didn't notice Jacob beside me.

"May I cut in", he asked, almost making me jump.

"Sure", I was hesitant. "See you later Renesmee."

"Bye."

_**One month later.**_

I had been hanging out in La Push, for a month now. I'm getting a little bored. I had been thinking about what people do on honeymoons. Was Renesmee safe with Jacob? Could he hurt her? Could he scar her? I did know that shape shifters could kill vampires, so they could easily kill half vampires.

It was Sokka, Aang, Katara, my mother, and I still here. Toph left after the wedding to work on metal bending.

I pretended I wasn't listening to Sam and Emily talk.

"There back, why can't we go see them", Emily asked.

"Jacob said Renesmee caught a rare illness and Dr. Cullen doesn't want anyone to catch it."

I put the scroll; I pretended to read, down.

"I'm going on a walk", I lied.

After I got out of sight of the house I began running until I got to the mansion. I took a few seconds to catch my breath before I walked up to the door. Jacob met me half way.

"Zuko, now is not the best time. Could you come back another time", he asked. I had seen Jacob angry, but this was beyond agony, his eyes were half crazed.

I was about to answer when Edward walked up. "Renesmee wants us to let him in."

A growl rumbled in his chest before he went back inside. I walked in the familiar living room; my eyes were glued to her.

She was thinner and some color was missing from her face. What surprised me was that Leah was sitting next to her on the couch in a protective way. She _was_ sick.

"Renesmee what's wrong", I asked.

"Leah, help me up", she commanded. Her voice sounded dead, it was scary.

"Oh, no don't get up", she looked so weak.

"I'm answering your question."

Her body was swollen, her stomach stuck out in a strange way. She wrapped her arms around her torso, like she was cradling it . . .

No, she can't be pregnant. Not _that _pregnant. It seemed so wrong she was five! It was his fault.

"Zuko, could I talk to you outside", this is the first time, Jacob has actually talked to me.

"Sure", I was a little hesitant.

"No", Renesmee gasped.

"I just need to talk to him, Nessie."

We walked to the driveway.

"I know you have those feelings for her. I know you really want me dead right now. Trust me I do to. We don't know if it's killing her yet."

"Yet? Did you see her, she too skinny, she's loosing color!"

"What I mean is we think she has a chance in surviving, but I won't take that chance. You have to do something for me Zuko, for her."

"What could I do?"

"You could give her what she wants. She wants kids; I'll let her have a dozen babies. Even fire benders . . .

Wow he was going crazy. I felt my eyes widened.

"Are you pulling a prank", I asked.

"No, I will give her anything she wants, but not if it's killing her. I'm supposed to protect her. Maybe you can make Nessie see sense."

I laughed. "Make Nessie see sense, what world do you live in", I asked. I realized I just called her Nessie.

"Just try, for her", he begged.

The thought was getting more tempting. No matter how messed up it seemed.

"Why don't you kill it", I asked.

"Leah won't let us."

"Take her out first."

"Sam won't be happy."

"Why does Leah care anyway, is this about what happened with the newborns?"

"No, remember when you were talking to Renesmee after the battle and she said Leah can't have kids."

"You were eavesdropping", I asked.

"I can't help my ears. You are getting off subject."

"After Renesmee is dead she is going to take the kid and run. She doesn't care about Renesmee."

"That's right."

"I'll try talking to her", I shook his hand.

I knew she wouldn't listen to me, she never did. But I'll give it a shot.

We were back in the living room.

"We are going to let Renesmee and Zuko speak alone", said Jacob. Edward's eyes flared, he knew every part of the plan.

"Over my dead body", said Leah.

"Leah I'll be fine, go with Jacob."

"Could be a trick", she tried again.

"I don't see how."

Leah sighed and got up.

Once everyone left, I sat on the couch next to her, she interrupted me.

"I know what you're going to say, like mother like daughter, but last time I checked I'm stronger than my mom."

"But how do you know you're stronger than it", I pointed to her stomach.

"If he's half human, half vampire, I'm sure I'm stronger", she said forgetting Jacob and the shape shifting.

"If its Jacob's, then it will be part shifter; you're dying Renesmee."

"Like I told Jacob, I may be dying, but I can survive."

"You don't know that. What were you thinking?"

"Did he tell you to yell at me", she asked.

"Sort of, I don't know why he thinks you'll listen to me. You've never before."

She sighed. "Did he really ask you to talk to me?"

I nodded, "To talk some sense into you."

"Why did you agree?"

I didn't answer right away. "I- I don't know, but Renesmee remember when you were crushed by that newborn."

She nodded.

"What did you do, you let Carlisle and Katara fix you. You did it because it was the right thing to do."

She took a deep breath. "It's not the right thing to do now. I won't kill him."

"What's the deal Renesmee, I though you wanted Jacob more than anything now you want to give him up. That doesn't make any sense."

"It's not like that; I didn't really care about having a baby. It's not just having a baby, it's this baby."

"It's a killer, Renesmee."

"So was I, now I know what my mom feels like."

"This is not about you mother or anything in the past it's about right here, right now."

"I know I can make it."

"Aw come on, Renesmee. You can spout this crap to Jacob, but you're not fooling me, you know you're not going to make it."

She glared. "I don't _know_ that. Yeah I'm worried about it."

"_Worried_ about it", I repeated through my teeth.

She gasped and clutched her stomach, my fury vanished.

"I'm fine", she panted. I didn't hear her, my eyes widened in horror as I saw some purple on her skin.

"He's strong that's all."

"Renesmee", I whispered. "Don't do this."

"Zuko-

"No listen, what if it wasn't a one and done deal. What if you listened to Carlisle, and kept yourself alive. Then you could start over, try again."

"I don't understand, do you think Jacob would let me? And what difference would it make, I'm sure any-

"Yes any baby of _his _would be the same."

Then she blinked, and I knew she got it.

"Oh. Ugh. _ Please _Zuko. You think I would kill my baby and replace it with some generic substitute. Why would I want a stranger's baby?"

"I didn't mean that, not a stranger."

She leaned forward, "Then what are you saying?"

"Nothing, same as ever", I said.

"Where did that come from?"

"Forget it."

"Did he tell you to say that?"

"No."

"He did, didn't he?"

"You don't have to hurt him, I told her.

She rubbed her stomach. "Not a stranger's", she asked. "What exactly did he say to you", her eyes were locked on mine.

"Nothing."

Her mouth dropped open. "Wow. He would really do anything."

"He did imprint on you remember", I smiled.

"There isn't much you wouldn't do either, is there. I really don't deserve either of you."

"It makes no difference though, does it?"

"No. I can't hurt him", she rubbed her stomach.

I stood up, "Where are you going", she asked.

"Looks like I'm no help here."

"Will you come back before . . .?

"Probably", I admitted.

She smiled before I walked out the door, to the kitchen.

"Zuko", Jacob stopped me.

"Yeah", I choked out I didn't really want to talk to him.

"Don't tell Sam about Nessie's condition. He will try and kill it since he doesn't know what it is."

"Isn't that a good thing", I asked.

"If he's in wolf form then he'll have to kill Renesmee in the process."

"I thought a wolf couldn't hurt another's imprint", I asked.

"Sam is unpredictable, you saw Emily."

I nodded in understanding. I started walking back to Emily's.

_**Please review! I will try to read your stories.**_


	12. Cold

Zuko's POV

I walked into Emily's house. Sam wasn't there, probably on patrol, it was dark out. Emily was in a different room.

"Where have you been, Zuko", asked my mother.

"At Cullens", I answered, still a little mad.

"But Renesmee's sick, you could have caught something", said Katara.

"Okay, don't tell Sam, but Renesmee is not sick. We'll go over there tomorrow", I said before going to bed.

-Next morning-

We were on our way to the mansion when Aang asked, "Are you going to tell us what wrong with Renesmee?"

"You'll see", I said through my teeth. I still couldn't get over it.

This time Carlisle met us outside.

"I thought they should know", I said.

"Its fine, she's doing better. She can walk without pain now", that made me feel a little better.

Renesmee looked the same as yesterday, I heard Sokka gasp.

We were in the living room and she was sitting in the same spot as yesterday, but this time Jacob was massaging her back and Leah was massaging her feet.

Katara started walking toward her.

Leah got up and moved. Renesmee put her feet to the floor so Katara could sit by her. Everyone else took a seat.

"Hey Katara", her voice was scratchy.

"You're pregnant", she pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, I am", she said slowly.

"Renesmee you don't look so good, are you okay", she asked.

She shook her head. "No, everyone thinks I'm going to die."

Renesmee clutched her stomach again, due to a contraction. "It's okay, he's been doing that lately", she insisted.

"Renesmee are you sure you want to go through with this. I've seen it the first time, it's scary", my mom asked.

"Yes, I've survived the first time, I'm sure I can survive the second."

Edward walked in. "Renesmee your losing too much blood, more than your mother did, whatever is in there isn't craving animal blood."

Carlisle walked up beside him with a container. He sat down a poured a glass, I saw it was blood.

"You're going to make me drink human blood", she asked.

"Just to see how the fetus, reacts", he said handing her the glass.

"Well I am hungry, and he must be too."

Once the blood met her lips she tipped the glass up for more.

I heard something snap and Renesmee let out a loud scream, it shook the house.

"IT'S GOING CRAZY!" Edward shouted.

It took thirty minutes to calm it down. Renesmee was panting.

"Let's not do that again", said Renesmee. Jacob pulled her into light a hug.

"Of course", said Jacob.

After Carlisle removed the blood from sight, he was back in a flash. "I am very sorry, Renesmee", he apologized.

"I'm alright Carlisle", she said.

I just noticed the needle in his hand. "I'm going to give you some morphine, and then you should probably get some rest."

We decided to leave after that, to let Renesmee sleep. My mom stayed.

After we lost sight of the of the Cullen's house Aang asked, "What are we going to tell Sam when we get back?"

"For all we know he could be hearing us right now", said Sokka.

"No, Edward would have known if the pack was close by before", said Katara.

"We could tell them that we went for a walk", I said.

"What they pick up on our trail, going to the Cullens'", asked Aang.

"He's got a point there", said Sokka.

"What if we say that we went to the Cullens', but they sent us away to not catch Renesmee's illness", asked Katara.

"We'll go with that if he doesn't believe the walk story", I told them.

We stayed quiet the rest of the way back. When we walked into Emily's, Sam was the couch, already asking, "Where were you guys?"

"We went for a walk", said Aang. I could tell he was really stiff. I should have told Sam.

"Really? Well that's strange, we picked up on your guys' scent going to Cullens'", he said.

"We went, but were sent away", said Katara, who was also stiff. Again I should be talking.

"And you guys just thought I was lying about her being sick", he said.

"We thought maybe Katara could heal her", I said loosely, but I don't think it worked.

"How do I know you're not lying, you didn't seem to tell the truth the first time", he was onto us.

No one answered. Without a word, Sam just walked out the door. We followed, but he ignored us.

He was at the forest line, I could see he phased into a giant wolf and ran into the forest. He was already howling for his brothers.

"Oh no, we have to warn the Cullens", I said.

"We need to get there fast", said Sokka.

"The fastest animal I know is Appa, but I don't think he can out run the pack", said Aang.

"All this time we are standing here thinking of a way to get there, we could be covering ground", I said in almost a panic.

At that we all started running. When we got there we were out of breath, it was too late anyway. We could see a Cullen on each level through the windows, but I couldn't tell which ones they were due to the windows tinted. They were walking the perimeter.

Still catching my breath I went for the door, not waiting for the others.

"Guys- watch out- for- for Sa-

"Sam", Jacob cut me off, so I didn't have to waste my breath, still coming back.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka stumbled in, catching their breath. Renesmee was still asleep.

Katara got her breath back, "We didn't see any wolves out there."

"Sam has the place surrounded, they are hiding in the trees", said Jacob.

"We're sorry", said Aang.

"He was bound to find out sometime", Leah spoke up.

"You guys might want to stay here tonight", Edward suggested.

I went to sleep in one of the Cullen's rooms. They had to find a cot somewhere. I think I'm in Emmett's room.

After what seemed like hours, I started to have and image in my head. I was alone with Renesmee. She stood a little close than before. She was healthy here, full color, wasn't a skeleton, her stomach was flat, and she had her figure back. I don't remember how but my hands were around her waist, and both of her arms were around my neck. We were pressed against each other and started kissing. I didn't want it to stop. Somehow we were on a bed.

When it did, I realized it was a dream. I rubbed my eyes and saw Edward in the door way, waiting for me to wake up. When I stood up I was suddenly held up against the wall by my neck.

"Look, you better get those dreams out of your head", his voice terrified me. It reminded me of Renesmee's when we were alone in the woods.

"It's never going to happen, I'm sick of you and Sokka. I'm not going to pretend I can't hear you two anymore. I have a lot on my mind. My daughter is pregnant; there are two hormonal teenagers under the same roof as my daughter, everyone's head is giving me a headache, there are werewolves outside, and on top of that I may only have days left with the only person left of Bella!"

At that last word he let me go, but he wasn't done talking. I saw instead of topaz, his eyes were black with thirst.

"If those dreams keep happening from the both of you, then I'm telling Jacob and he can deal with it. Cut out my worry", his voice was still filled with venom.

"Sokka has dreams too", I asked stupidly.

"Not as bad as yours", he said through his teeth, and walked out.

I knew I didn't want to go to sleep again.

It took me a minute to finally come out of the room. As I walked into the living room I noticed my breathing was uneven.

Renesmee was lying on the couch, unconscious.

"Another rib", I asked in a hushed tone.

I got several nods.

"If I know Sam then he won't rest. Just when you think he's going to let them rest he has backup, especially with the number of members in the pack now", said Jacob, sounding exhausted.

"Carlisle, some of us haven't hunted in weeks", complained Emmett.

"We'll make due", said Esme.

"I'll even fight."

"No fights", said Carlisle.

"It's going to be hard to get him. You are going to need to get him out of wolf form", said Jacob.

_**PLEASE REVIEW, I'LL TRY TO READ YOU STORIES!**_


	13. Love Death Birth

**Warning: If you were uncomfortable with the birth scene in Breaking Dawn, skip this chapter. **

Renesmee's POV

My eyelids flickered open. I stretched out and noticed everyone was up.

"Healed already", asked Sokka.

"Yeah, I actually feel a lot better than yesterday."

My dad came in and sat by me. "Renesmee, the pack is outside, and they're not going away anytime soon."

"They can't do anything though. If they could I'd probably be dead right now."

"Renesmee", Jacob spoke up, "Sam hasn't been himself lately, a lot of new wolves have joined and he thinks he can do whatever he wants now."

I didn't say anything; I looked around at my vampire family, each with black eyes.

"Seth is going to go out there and try to distract them, so we can get out of the area", said Carlisle.

"We are all going at once, what if Renesmee needs us", asked Rosalie.

"We won't be gone long, Renesmee should be ready next week", Carlisle answered.

I noticed Seth already making his way out the door, "Get ready", said Alice.

"Dad, you're not going to hunt", I asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I need to stay here."

Soon he was the only vampire in the house. I heard my stomach grumble.

"I think I am healthy enough to walk", I said.

"Are you sure Renesmee", Jacob asked. I nodded.

Jacob and my dad were on both sides of me helping me up. Soon I was walking without them.

I walked to the kitchen to get myself a bowl of cereal, my dad read my mind and had it out faster. Even though I was trying, I was still helpless. Katara came and sat by me on the couch while I ate. Leah was on the other side of me.

"Do you have any names in mind", asked Katara, her voice had a hint of eagerness.

"Yes I do actually", I faced Jacob, "I was thinking of naming her after our moms – sort of – kind of like my mom did. Sara Marie Black. Marie was my mother's middle name", I added.

Jacob's warming smile spread across his face. "It's perfect", his voice turned husky. That made my face bright up.

"Sara Marie Black", I said again, but with my hands cradling my stomach.

"What if it's a boy", asked Leah. "Do you want to name _him_?"

"I put a lot of thought into that. My mom thought I was going to be a boy and she had a name picked out. EJ – Edward Jacob. But I want EJ to be the first name and Caleb the middle. EJ Caleb Black."

I looked up at my dad, he had a half smile. "Ness, you don't have to name him after me."

"I want to."

Then my father had an unreadable expression on his face.

"What is it", Zuko, finally getting a word in. I'd forgotten he was there.

"The fetus- baby loves the sound of your voice, Renesmee", he answered.

"You can hear her", asked Jacob.

"She loves your voice too, Jacob."

I felt the huge smile on my face, I flashed it at Jacob – he had the same smile. After about an hour of me and Jacob talking to the baby – even though my dad had stopped telling us what she thought – I decided I should take my cereal bowl to the kitchen myself.

"Renesmee, I don't know about-

I cut my dad off – who had read my thoughts. "I'll be fine."

"You want me to walk you", asked Sokka.

"Sure", I said. Jacob helped me up. He pulled my arm around his shoulder, his other hand on my waist.

Half way to the kitchen something shifted, hard – I clutched Sokka's shoulder – another bone cracked, though only I could hear.

"Are you sure your fine", asked Sokka. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah he just readjusted", I lied.

He walked me over to the sink so I could put my bowl in. I could faintly smell the donated blood in the fridge, it made my throat tingle – there was another crack, but I hid the pain so Sokka wouldn't be concerned.

Once we were in the hallway – a few yards from the kitchen – he said, "Oh your dad left the milk out. Let's not turn it to cheese." When he walked away, I put my hand against the wall for support.

I tried to hurry and hold my breath, but the fridge door was already open.

There was a loud scream and a ripping sound, it a moment to figure out it was coming from me.

Sokka's POV

The ripping sound hurt my ears. I turned to see Renesmee on the ground – blood on her medical dress and the perfectly white carpet.

"Ed-

I started to shout his name but he was already there and Renesmee in his arms. He disappeared with his speed, but I followed the blood trail to the library. Everyone was there.

Zuko's POV

But Carlisle – the three century doctor – had said she wasn't due for another week. She let out a shrieking scream, louder than the one before.

"What's happening", Jacob shouted.

"I have to get it out – try and distract her", Edward shouted. Jacob held her hand in locked and tried to sooth her. Aang had to turn away.

A shriek interrupted him. "She can't breathe! Get her out!" Renesmee growled.

There was something dark I Edward's arms; I took my face away from hers to see it. The shrieking calmed.

The small bloody wolf was scratching at Edward's face, he handed it off to Jacob, who had to let go of Renesmee's hand. The wolf had morphed into a normal looking baby in Jacob's arms.

A smile broke on Renesmee's face. "EJ Caleb Black", Jacob said.

"EJ", she breathed and held her arms open. Of course Jacob would give her anything he wanted.

Once the bloody baby was in her weak arms, it morphed into a wolf. It scratched at her face too, its teeth sunk into her shoulder. It looked like it was trying to rip her shoulder off. Renesmee shrieked.

Jacob quickly took it and it went back to a normal baby. Renesmee started smiling – her face bloody – at the baby again. Leah was at Jacob's side.

"I'll take him, Jake", she held out her arms.

"Go to hell", he spat.

"I won't do anything to him."

"How about I take him", said Katara.

He looked at Renesmee and sighed – handing the baby to her.

Once Katara, my mom, and Aang were out of the room, I noticed Renesmee was frozen in place. Her chest wasn't moving.

"NO! Don't die on me, Renesmee!" he started doing CPR, too fast. Edward grabbed a needle full of silver liquid.

"Move, Jacob!" Edward shouted. He stabbed the needle into her heart.

She fidgeted back to life and screamed in pain.

"W- What was that", Sokka asked.

Edward slowly turned his head to him. "My venom", he said flatly.

"Won't it kill her", I dared to asked.

His face hardened. "I don't know." Renesmee stopped screaming. She was frozen again, her eyes staring at nothing.

Jacob's eyes shot at Edward, bewildered.

Her chest was barely moving, I wondered about her heart. Jacob looked back at her. He kept his eyes staring into hers, waiting for her to come back to life.

"Jacob." Edward said. Jacob didn't look away. "I- I didn't know. I guess I was trying to save her earlier than-

He stopped himself at the end; he must have a hard time saying her name.

Edward moved to close Renesmee's eyes, Jacob's growl made him jerk it back. Edward looked like he was concentrating. He stared at her too. Listening to her thoughts.

"Wait. I think she'll be okay." Jacob didn't tear his eyes away. "Listen, Jacob, her heart is still beating."

Sokka and I let out a sigh, but Jacob didn't relax his shoulders.

Edward turned to us. "Let's go", he said so low I could barely hear.

Renesmee's POV

There was pain on my face and shoulder, different than the rest. I felt liquid run from them. Suddenly my EJ was taken out of my arms. I almost protested, but I was so weak.

Everyone's talking was blurred. I just noticed Katara walking out of the room with EJ.

Then my life flashed before my eyes. Though I knew it wasn't my life, I saw my mother way too much.

I emerged into the world. I was an infant, my mother held me. I accidently bit her and was taken away.

In Rosalie's arms I saw my dad stabbing her with a needle of venom.

I felt the pain in my own heart.

Then I imprinted. Images went quickly in front of me, and then slowed when my mother came into view. She was beautiful. I noticed her eyes weren't brown but red.

I reached for her, she held me and I showed her my gift.

The rest of my life went by with her in it. My father looked happy in here.

How I wished these images were true, they felt true.

The last image I saw had Jacob holding me, my father holding my mother, while she held my son . . .

**Okay I really need reviews on this chapter. The others I don't care, I just need this one. **

**I hoped you guys liked that Renesmee's flash backs started at Breaking Dawn. When I saw part 1 in theaters I really realized how I made this story.**

**No flames please. **

**Don't forget the review button is just below. **


End file.
